


Right place, right time

by smolmandzo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmandzo/pseuds/smolmandzo





	Right place, right time

The tension in the locker room was palpable, you could almost cut it with a knife. This hasn’t been one of their best games for sure and that 0-0 burned even more since their opponent was Altetico. 

Luka tried to feel some sadness, or at least some anger towards the match’s result, but his mind was blinded by something. By someone. He couldn’t see anything but him. All of his thoughts were concentrated on him. And so were his eyes.

Even if he knew that Gareth preferred to be left alone in these situations, he still felt like he had to comfort him. The media loved referring to the Welsh man as an “injury prone” player and what happened on the pitch was just what journalists were waiting for.

“Hey Lukita” Sergio approached to him from behind, a hand keeping some ice on his still bloody scratch.

“Uh, does it hurt hombre?” Luka asked smiling.

“Let’s say somebody had worse luck than me this time” Sese whispered leaning his head towards Gareth, who was sitting on the bench right in front of his locker.

“I think he needs someone to talk to” the captain said before walking up to the shower.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that…” the smaller man said to himself. His eyes were still fixed on his teammate.

The locker room was almost empty now. Sergio and Toni were the last to leave. And that’s when the atmosphere changed drastically. The room was filled with silence. 

Luka took a deep breath and tried to calm himself a little. He couldn’t handle seeing Gareth in that state. 

“You get so lost inside your head like no one else, huh?” 

Oh, bravo Luka. What the fuck is wrong with you? I hope he won’t punch me in the face after this bullshit. Even though I deserve it. 

Luka was aware that those were dangerous words to say and he was afraid of Gareth’s reaction. He found the strength to sit beside him anyway.

“It’s just…” Gaz started talking, his voice sounded weak and and his eyes weary.

“I was just starting to forget how being benched felt like and now this happens” he said pointing at his thigh.

“I had a bad feeling about this match” the Croatian stuttered placing his hand on Gaz’s leg, massaging it. “But my sixth sense tells me that this isn’t too bad, trust me” he winked playfully.

Gareth smiled softly and kissed Luka’s shoulder.

“I trust you” the Welsh man said reaching for Luka’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

Luka felt like his heart was about to explode, he could feel it knocking on his ribs at every beat. Feeling Gareth’s warm hand on his brought him a beautiful sense of peace. He was in the right place at the right time for once.

“Close your eyes”

Gareth answered to Luka’s words with a confused look.

“You said you trust me, right?”

“Sure, but why-”

“Just close them” 

When Luka’s request had finally been obeyed he didn’t think twice. He cupped Gareth’s face and kissed him.

As soon as they parted Gaz’s hand found its way to the smaller man’s golden locks and caressed it gently. Their eyes were locked and you could almost hear the words they didn’t dare to speak. 

They stayed like that, foreheads rested on one another, looking at each other while knowing smiles were forming on their lips.

The right place at the right time.


End file.
